An integrated circuit (IC) device such as, for example, a die may be mounted on a package substrate to form an IC package assembly. Solder balls may be attached to the package substrate to facilitate routing of electrical signals between the package substrate and a circuit board. In some cases, the package substrate may be warped as a result of a difference in coefficient of thermal expansion between materials of the package substrate and the mounted IC device. The warpage may result in inadequate contact of solder balls with the circuit board during a reflow process to attach the package substrate with the circuit board causing non-uniform collapse of the solder, which may result in defects such as bridging defects where adjacent solder balls fuse together. The non-uniform collapse may result, for example, owing to an oxide layer that may increase on non-contact solder balls and squeeze out and form a bridge with adjacent solder balls once the solder balls are back in contact with the circuit board. Such defects may increase as packaging technology accommodates package substrates having thinner IC devices and/or larger thermal solutions.